PBX (private branch exchange) systems often provide a call recipient some form of caller ID to identify where the call is coming from. Predetermined message displays appear on the recipient's communication device, such as “202-444-1215 TRNSF from Bill Smith.” This example identifies to the recipient where the call originated from as well as the person who was last handling the call. Typically, if Bill Smith wants to provide the recipient with additional information, for example about the caller or the reason for the call, Bill must delay the actual transfer to the recipient and communicate verbally or electronically with the recipient prior to transferring the call. Bill then transfers the call to the recipient and the caller ID information displays on the recipient's device simultaneously with the ring. Thus, a mechanism is needed to permit annotations, information and appendages to be transmitted to a call recipient simultaneously with the associated transferred call.
PBX systems with associated CTI (computer telephony interface) applications often use screen-pops to display the transferred call information on the recipient's computer workstation at the same time the call is transferred to the recipient. This technique also allows software applications to access databases to lookup additional information regarding the call, the caller and/or the caller's account. However, this feature often requires a database lookup each time the call is transferred; thereby adding complexity and cost to the overall system. Thus, it would be desirable to enhance the CTI functionality already being used so that annotations, information and appendages can be transmitted to a call recipient simultaneously with the transferred call. Additionally, it would be desirable to allow multiple users to view, append and edit data as the call is transferred from recipient to recipient.